Red X: Behind the Mask
by bell-13-tmnt-lover
Summary: Villain or hero? You decide as you read his story. Learn about his dark past and how he came in pasassion of the suit. Who is the man behind the mask? Find out through this story of love, death, and adventure. WARNING: bad language, graphic death scenes/flash backs/fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N) Alright so in the cartoon they never unmasked Red X. It bugged me. Plus he made rare and random appearances through out the searies. So I figured it was time that people deserved to know a little about this mysterious masked villian. Or is he more then just a bad guy? Is he really a hero? Go pop some popcorn and get comfy 'cuase you're about to find out! Ladys and gentlemen I give you...the chronicals of Red X.**

The job was easy. A simple break in- same as many that he performed many times. The only item on his list was a small computer chip. The reason on why his employer desired this was classified. Personally he could hardly care less behind his intentions.

This life was a hard one but at least it kept food on the table and payed the bills. That was enough for him to keep this gig up. It was a pain with the Titans breathing down his back- but after the insident at the abondened observatory the little heros have been giving him a few short calls. So far this week has cooled down a bit.

He jumped down into the ventalation system. His cape clung to his body as he slid down. He pressed his heels against the metal to slow his fall. He came to a halt at the end of the vent. He manuvered to were he could crawl through the tight space. One thing he loved about this suit was how it molded to his body everytime he put it on. Made it easier to slip through tight places, such as this.

He army crawled his way to the left tunnel and was met with w fork in the road. He pressed a small button on the side of his mask and a digital map of the building he was in. He smirked behind his mask and went right.

_There should be a drop off right...about..._He felt his hand slip and he went crashing down the airduct. He cringed as he placed his hands out and spread his feet firmly against the metal walls. A sigh escaped his lips. He gently used his hands to slide the rest of the way down.

He paused upon seeing a small sliver of light pouring through a vent opening. He lowered his upper body half down for a better look. A computer screen was left on. Much to his delight the room was empty. He took out a small round ball. He squeezed and it morphed into an explosive red x. He jumped upwards and looked away. There was a small clang and puff of smoke.

He dropped down and landed on his feet. He did a quick glance around before he settled into a leather chair. He typed in the code he was given and waited for the information to process. There was a soft beep and a safe from behind opened. He got up and walked over to it. Inside was the chip he was after. He chuckled and picked it up.

"This is too easy." He pocketed the item and jumped back through the way he came in- careful to turn off the computer.

He crawled upwards and jumped out. He looked around once more before leaping off the roof. He slid down the tileing and flipped backwards. He free falled towards the gournd only to release his grappling hook and swinged through the empty streets.

* * *

Red X walked slipped into the dark office. His employer, Yakoyushi, a CEO from Japan. He owns one of the worlds most successful Post holdings of revenue. Not even Wayen Enterprise can top the power Yakoyushi has earned. He knows the ends and outs of the black market buisness. Rumor has it that he's son, Oki-San, is now leader of the red dragons- a powerful gang that managed to gain control over Japans trade with foriegn nations.

It was just his fortune that persuaded Red X to agree on this run. Normally he would work for competeing companies and leave the filth to steal for themselves- a guy's gotta eat. This job will defaintly pay off some late bills and keep him supported for a few months. Not much, but it's enough for him.

"You were successful?" A rough and heavily accented voice asked. A large chair turned to face him- showing an old short Japanese man. He had a scar that ran across his eye. Yakoyushi.

He revealed the small square chip."Not much of a challenge."

"Then perhaps you don't want your reward?" Yakoyushi leaned back and pressed a hidden button underneath his desk. A small safe appeared."Understandable...considering that you are the best."

He smirked behind his mask and held up the chip."Not so fast there Yakoyushi. We had a deal, remember?"

The Japanese man smirked."Ofcoarse...Red X." He typed in a code and the safe opened up. It revealed a small bundle of hundreds."Thrirteen hundred. As promised."

He walked up and placed the computer chip on the desk and snatched up the cash. He ran his gloved thub through the loose green cash. He turned to leave when the old man's voice stopped him.

"Are you not going to count it? How do you know I'm not shorting you out?"

He glanced through his mask at the old man."Becouse I know we'll be doing buisness together again." He pressed the button on his belt and deterialized.

* * *

Red X opened the window of his small apartment. He grunted as he jumped inside the dimmely lite room. He sighed takeing off his white skull mask. His silver hair spilled out into the darkness- almost glowing. He turned on a lamp and went into the bathroom. He stared at his reflection through a cracked mirror.

Staring back at him was no longer Red X. Now he was Jason Moore. Seventeen year old orphan who lives in a shitty apartment. Only when he looks in the mirror now the mask he puts on stares back at him like a phantom. His gray eyes look at him blankly. His mother's eyes. He looked away from the reflection and stripped off all of his costume. He kicked off his boots and turned on the shower.

Jason winced and touched the scar on his chest. A flash of lightening crossed his eyes and he was back in the alley. The hot water pounding against him snapped him out of his memory.

He gasped and laid his head against the cool tile wall. He braced himself and relaxed into the waters warmth. His breathing turned shallow and his heart beat slowed. The noise from the outside world of Jump City was drowned out by his breathing. His eyes drooped shut again and his mind travled back to that alley. The smell of gun powder still hung in the air. Blood. Cold blood spread on his shirt. The dull taste of metal filled his mouth.

Breathe. Breathe. He tries to breath. Only to cough and gag on his own blood. His blood. He was dying and he knows it. He accepted it. For once in his life Jason wasn't afraid. Too long had he spent his life on running through the streets. This death would be the rest he needed.

Jason slammed his fist against the tile. A crack appeared underneath his knuckles. He glared at the wall and ruefully turned off the water. He grabbed a white towel and did a sloppy job of drying himself. He ran his fingers through his, now damp, hair.

He gulped in the cold air of his small bed room. He picked up a stray pair of gray sweats, jerking them on as he walked towards his bed. The pants hung low on his hips. His toes curled on the hard wood floor, enjoying the cool feel. He plopped down on his bed and allowed sleep to take over.

_The familar smell of her perfume filled his senses. The sun was shineing over a field of wild flowers. A small breeze ruffled his hair. Her laugh broke echoed through the peaceful void. He turned around and smiled at the sight of a little boy. His golden hair glistening through the sun. The child was running towards a red haired woman. She wore a sun hat that blocked her face and a pale yellow sun dress that whipped around her ankles. _

_"Mommy!" The woman held out her arms for the boy. Laughter was evident in his voice. _

_"Jason..."The image started to fade. The boy ran faster trying to get towards her."Come to me Jason." _

_"Mommy don't go!" The boy ran faster- his feet starting to hurt. His arms and hands were stretched out in front of him. _

_"Jason.." Her voice was drifting away. His legs felt like lead. His heart pounded against his ears. _

_"Mommy!" Tears ran down his cheeks. _Almost..Almost there! _He tried to grab her out stretched hand but captured air. A loud gust of wind blew away the peaceful image and replaced it with darkness. _

_"MOMMY!" He fell to his knees and started crying."I'm sorry...Mommy..I'm sorry..."_

* * *

"Angel!"

The sixteen year old girl jumped at the sound of her Engilsh teacher. Her class mates laughed and started wishpering again. She ran her hand through her long black hair and blinked up at the small pudgy woman.

"Sorry Mrs. Vida. Didn't get that much sleep last night." She innoscently rubbed her right eye with the heel of her hand.

Her teacher sighed and placed crossed her arms over her chest."This is the fifth time this week. Next time I wont be as forgiving."

The bell rang and Angel started placing her text books inside her satchel. She slung the purple bag over her shoulder and clutched her binder close to her chest. Some students bumped into hersending her back in her seat. A chorus of laughter filed out the door.

She sighed and went back up and walked towards the door. _Another stupid day in hell._ She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and took out her schedule. This was her third school within the school year. New school, new family, new zipcode, and new foster parents. She's been in the system ever since she was five. Her parents just left her wondering the streets of Gotham and with a last name that didn't appear in any known records, she was then noted forever as the orphan.

One would think she would have had a story similar to that of a certain red head Annie. Wrong. Her life was spent hopping around one state to the next. No matter what the lawyers and charity givers say- orphans are like pets, people always want the puppies. Apparently ten was the mark of no chance in getting a family.

Angel doesn't mind though. Other then the moving, she was always a lone wolf anyways and she honestly was better off alone.

She yelped as a group of skater dudes skated by her. She readjusted her bag and trudged through the crowd. She ignored the looks and stares that people gave her. She was used to it by now. She focused on her schedule and finding her next class. _Chemistry._ She wrinkled her nose a little. _Great...I'm gonna get relocated for blowing up the school._

Angel folded up the paper and pocketed it. She walked up the crowded stairway. _Only two more years... _

**(A.N) I don't own Red X or any other mentioned from the show Teen Titans. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! **

**-Bell :)**


	2. Cat got your tongue

Angel tapped her pencile against her notepad- that was balanced ontop of her knees. It was lunch time and she chose a small in closer hidden from most of the quad. This small moment of solitude was just what the doctor ordered.

She glanced up and as a group of cheerleaders walked passed. Her head tilted to the side in minor interest- watching how they interacted with what was considered the "cool" crowd. One of the blonde drones was showing off her ass to some bulky kid that she guessed was a football player.

"Ah, the natural mating ritual of the bimbo and the jackass."

Angel jumped at the voice. She turned her head over her shoulder slightly and found a girl around her age standing over her. She had on a white shirt with a black corset over it and red skinny jeans. Her boots were bulky and made her look punk. Her long blonde hair was corn rolled and put up in a red bandana.

"Name's Roxie." She squinted her eyes at her. She smirked,"Let me guess...you're the new girl?"

Angel stared at the odd girl."Yeah, Angel."

Roxie laughed."Prissy name for a loose cannon."

She blinked. _Loose cannon? _"A what?"

"Shit, you haven't even been here for a week and already rumors are spreading through the hallways."

Angel rolled her eyes and looked down at her notepad. The girl muttered something that sounded like whatever and left.

Angel glanced after her and sighed."Story of my life."

* * *

Jason shrugged on his jacket and swung his key ring around his middle finger. He walked down the hall way when a his neighbor from across the hall opened the door. It was slightly cracked with a gold chain lock dangleing above.

An old man with no hair and had his gut poking out from under his stained white tee."Rent?" His voice was grough and reeked of cigerates.

Jason dug into his pocket and threw a small bundle of money at him. When the guy looked up to say a retort he was long gone.

He jogged down the stairs and casually walked out of the rats nest of a home. The fall air was crisp and smelt of maple leaves. Jason pulled his jacket closer to him and walked towards a small deli.

A small bell tinkled at his arrival. A young woman sat behind the counter smacking away on a paiece of gum- her nose stuck inside the pages of a _Gossip Girl_ magazene. Jason went straight towards the back of the store. He scanned the racks of drinks until he found a 10 oz glass bottle of milk. He grabbed it and silently went to the check out.

He coughed to get the girl's attention. Nothing. He tried again, louder this time. The girl slammed her magazene down on the counter and snapped,"What the hell is your-" Her eyes widdend and she instantly sucked in her breathe.

Her scrowl turned into a flirtatious smile."Sorry for the wait." She looked down at the bottle of milk and scanned it. To his joy she talked as she ranged up the price."So...you new around here?"

He gave a short nod. She eyed him."That's cool."

Chew. Chew. Blow. Pop. She repeated this process with her big slobbery wad."You look like a college kid. You going to that Beta party over on the strip?"

Silence. The cash registure rang and popped up the price. The girl leaned over the counter slightly to reveal some of her cleavage."That'll be ten fifty."

Jason slamed the exact amount on the counter. She blinked."O-kay. Well if you are going to that party be sure to look me up. I'll make sure you have one wild night." She placed the money in and bagged the bottle of milk. She torn the reciept out and quickly scribbled down something on the back of it with a fuzzy tipped pen.

The girl gave him both the bag and reciept with a suggestive wink and smile. As he walked out she called after,"Don't forget about the party!"

He ignored her comment and torn the reciept up throwing the pieces into the wind. He sighed and muttered,"Girls."

Normally he would have been all for a good time out on the town, but today he was suffering from sleep deprive and the last thing he needed was a night full of booze, pot, and hot sex.

He turned a corner and went down into the subway system. Today he was meeting up with an old friend from Gotham. He recieved the message about a week ago. It's been a while since they last talked. In a way they were alike on how they got into the theft gig. Yet there was a big difference between them that it wasn't even funny.

Jason walked passed a blind man playing some garbadge tin cans set up as a drum set. He dropped some change into the old hat as he briskly walked by. He made it inside the car just in time when the doors slide to a close. He pushed through the people and found an empty seat next to a black haired girl. Her eyes were closed and head leaned back against her seat with ear buds in.

He frowned. He glanced at the girl a few times. There was something about her that seemed familar. Question was what is it? The more he stared the more normal she appeared to be. If she was normal than what was this feeling? He furrowed his eyebrows together. _Love at first sight?_ He did a mental eye roll. He was not one to believe in such nonsense, not to mention he was already in limbo.

He pushed the feeling aside and focused on the metal flooring.

* * *

Angel felt a jerk and opened her eyes. She blinked away the blury dots that appeared in her line of vision and tooked out her ear buds. She was listening to some AC/DC while she took the subway home. She sat up straight to stretch out her sleeping muscles a little. That's when she noticed him.

Her eyes widend a little. There was a boy sitting next to her and appeared to be asleep. His hair was silver and seemed unnatural. _He must have dyed it._ Her eyes curiously studied his face. He had beautiful eyelashes that carefully feathered his skin. He had a strong face and broad shoulders. Angel was defaintly impressed by the way he was built.

He was muscular but not to the point were it looked deformed or disfigurely. She instantly cursed herself for wanting to see his eyes. For some reason she already knew what color they would be. _Gray...Like a sea after a storm._ How could she possibly know this when he was a complete stranger? She sighed- only to jump a little when the subway car lurched to a stop.

_"Fifth Avenue. I repeat Fifth Avenue."_

She yawned as she got up and slumped her satchel against her shoulder. She stole one last glance at the boy before getting off on her stop. As she walked through the crowded subway station she couldn't help but wonder if she will ever see that boy again.

* * *

Jason got off the subway at Little China Town. He walked up the stairs and made a right turn. This part of town was like another world. It was connected to the other sections of Jump City but yet held it's own identity. This was the place he was told to meet his old friend. Selina Kyle. She taught him everything he knows. From fighting to picking a lock with a tooth pick.

In some ways she was a mother figure in his life- but time goes on. It had been aproximately three years since he last saw her. She up and disappeared after a hiest gone wrong. They tried to stay in touch but as of late she never so much as come over for a formal visit.

Jason went inside an old warehouse and walked down a dimely lite hallway. The walls looked like they would come down any second and the floor boards creaked and moan in complaint as he made each step closer to his destination. He turned a corner and found a black cat sitting on it's hind legs in the middle of the hall.

He smirked and bent down to offer his hand for it to sniff."Hey Midnight. Long time no see." The cat purred up to his welcoming hand and rubbed her furry face against his touch. Jason looked up at the room up ahead.

He scooped the cat up and rubbed his forfinger underneath her chin."Is she in there?" The cat blinked and stared at him before jumping out of his arms.

Midnight meowed at him and promptly went straight ahead. He chuckled as he followed suit. The cat slipped inside the dank room. Jason clutched the paper bag as he entered.

"Well if it isn't Jason...or should I say Red X?"

A tall burnette sat on an open windowsil. She had on a full black suite that fitted neatly around her curves and black boots with steel at the tips of them. Her eyes were shaded by her black mask. Her hair was down and curled slightly at the ends. Her bangs was pulled back by her metal cat ears that double play as night vision goggles.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest, careful of the bag."Still dressing up in high fashion Selina?"

Her ruby red lips twitched upwards."Can't deny a girl some plessure." She titled her head to the side to examine him."How's buisness here?"

"Boomin'. Can't really get much jobs in this dump. People here are the do it themselves type...if ya get my drift."

She chuckled."I told you that finding a good employer would be hard." She paused a moment."What's in the bag?"

He pulled out the glass bottle of milk and tossed it to her. She caught it with ease and uuncaped it with her steel clawed gloves. She licked her lips.

"Hmm...Trying to butter me up?"

Jason leaned against the rotting door ignored her comment."So..what brought Catwoman here to Jump City?"

"Heard about your little run in with Boy Wonder. Wanted to make sure you were 'in the clear'."

He shoved his hands inside his pockets."Bull shit." Her eyes narrowed."You said it yourself every thief for themselves- you wouldn't come over four thousand miles away from your safe haven unless you gained something out of it."

She took a swig of her milk and glanced down at the floor. He glared at her."Now tell me the truth Selina. Why are you here?"

Selina sighed something like a mix between a pur and a growl. Her eyes stayed focused on the floor boards."I'm here to retrieve some stolen property of mine."

"Who would be stupid enough to steal from another thief?"

"You'd be surprised..or need I remind you of the time you stolen from me?" He rolled his eyes."Then shut it and let me finish. Some clues lead me to a man that goes by the name Slade."

"That mad man?"

She set her milk down."Yeah, he has taken my egyptian idol of the godess Isis."

"He must be insane to take a worthless statue of a cat."

"It's not worthless. Legend says that whoever has the idol can use it to summon and control the God Anubis. With that power Earth will come to meet the ten plagues of Egypt and in the end only the Gods and the beholder of the idol will survive. Then Isis will-"

"Come forth from the heavens and deliver a new race that will walk the Earth and among them the new ruler." Selina glared at him."I heard the story before. Honestly who believes in that hocus pocus crap?"

She looked down at her steel claws."Haven't you realise that there is no hocus pocus? The magic is all too real and for my own reasons I cannot have Slade useing it."

Jason smirked."Is kitty playing hero?"

She looked up at him."Lets just say I'm not into the whole world domaination thing. Whatever Slade's up to it can't be good...for anyone."

* * *

"ANGEL! Get yer lazy ass down here right now!"

Angel sighed and set her laptop aside. She looked over at her pet husky."Well Theo the hag calls."

She slide off her bed and made her way down stairs. The wooden floorboards creaked under her feet. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of cigerate smoke and booze filled her nostrols. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun as she walked into the smoke filled living room.

The place was dark with the television screen as the only light sorce. Her foster mother was in a beat up reclyner. Julian had her hair in curled up in hair curlers and had on a flimsy red silk robe. Her cigerate hung out the side of her mouth.

She glared up at Angel."Took ya long enough."

She crossed her arms over her chest."What do you want Julian?"

She took a drag from her cigerate."Put the trash out. I'm havin' company ova' an' I don't want dis house ta smell like rat piss."

Angel heaved. She went into the kitchen and inwardly cringed. Beer cans and bottles were scattered around the floor. She looked over at the garbage can and felt her eye twitch. The can was overflowing with pizza boxes and more beer cans along with some type of green substance. She held her breathe as she walked closer to the trash pile.

She nearly puked on the spot when she caught sight of the green gunk _moving_. She closed her eyes and shooked her head- trying to clear it. Her lungs were praticly begging for fresh air. She took a few small, gagging, sips of air. Her eyes watered a little as her hand lifted the sticky corners of the plastic bag. She lifted it up and out of the battered tin can. Her hands quickly tied a messy knot to hold the rubbish together. She gasped out the semi-clean air.

She whipped the sweat from her brow."Geez...Note to self, buy some air-freshener."

Angel gave an indulgent sniff and heaved the sticky bag up and crab-waalked towards the side door. She opened the door and was greeted with a shot of cold air. Her neighborhood streets were dead quiet- save for the distant rumble of part of the city that was awake. Her feet followed the familar cobble path and made it tp the back wall of their apartment. She summoned up all her strength her body could muster and flung the bag into the dumpster. She smirked upon hearing the satisfying clang of glass and metal.

She clapped her hands together to dust some of the mystery goo off."Now it's back to the life and times of Angel Vida."

She shoved her, now cold, hands under her arms for warmth. The soft glow of street lamps were her only company.

**(A.N) Alright so most of you are wondering who Angel is, right? Well she's my OC and she is very important to this story. Obviously not really now but you will get an understanding of her role the more you read! Just picture this as a tv searies and if ya skip ahead you might miss something big and be completely lost. But hey if you DO skip ahead throughout the story or glance at it- it's your choice, you're a rebel and I completely respect that! Ok so I explained the whole Angel thing, how the story works, now...what ealse? OH! I own NOTHING! Besides my OCs and story line- other then that DC comics and Cartoon Network own the rights to these awsome characters! Yes, and please review! Reviews help me update faster AND everyone who reviews will get a free cookie! So review get a COOKIE! Come on that's a great offer! **

**-Bell :)**


	3. To steal from a thief

Angel made her way down the subway station. So far her routine was the same. Wake up and get a cup of joe to go. Subway. School. Subway again and return to hell- or head over to the small chinese theater and then go to hell for the awaiting she-demon. Again she will repeat this little game called life.

Today Angel planned on hideing out today at the Golden Dragon Theater. She came across the old theater one night when she "ran away" from home. She had been walking around aimlessly and had it in her head that she could run- where to was something that had escaped the girl's mind when she realised that she amaged to get lost.

Ofcoarse it had to be on the bad side of town. So many things could have gone wrong that night but, as fate will have it, nothing happend. The streets were filled with old hotels, girls on every corner- every similar to her current neighborhood. The only thing that looked out of place was the bright lights of, not of a liquar store as she first thought, but an old theater. The style was chinese culter with two plastered statues of golden dragons that greeted visiters at it's doors. Some letters were worn away by weather and lousy up keep.

Even the windows were cloudy with grime and dust. The place was deserted- save for the passers on the sidewalks that ignore the mysterious building. One would think that a place like this would be more in the foriegn district of Jump City. Angel let her curiousity get the better of her. After all what did she had to lose? She had no actual family and if she does go missing the cops would underline it as the cllassic runaway- ironicly, was her plan in the first place.

Angel blinked as the doors to the subway car opened with a prompt ding. She was hussled in with the highway rush of people going home from a long day at the office. She managed to snag a seat. The ride was smooth and loud. The noises of the constant lurch of breaks and rusted out rails that were due for replacing. The thick smoke of someone's cigerate filled the car along with the distant cries of a baby.

With a sigh she leaned back against the plastic padded seat. Her stop was next. The crowd was slowly being drained out to the bottle neck of the automatic doors- leaving only Angel and some durnk passed out a few rows down. He was huddled into the corner of the car and took up three seats. He was covered in grease and dirt and smelled of booze and piss. His hands clutched onto a papered bottle- most likely filled with liquar.

_Five years from now will that be me?_ Angel glanced away from the drunk and went to stare at her reflection. The doors hissed to a close and the subway car proceded to move along the track. The movement of the car distorted her image in the glass window.

The ride seemed to go on at a fast pace. The cool afternoon air was welcoming to her. She zipped her jacket up a little and adjusted the callar before making her way down the busy streets. The neighborhood was not so bad in the daylight as opposed to the night life. The path was all too familar for her. A left and a right then it was straight down the street. A couple of guys wolf whistled at her and yelled out to her.

Angel simply shoved her hands into her pockets and walked a little faster. It was just mere luck that the theater was only one bulding down. The same dragons greeted her. She pushed through the doors with a loud _clink_.

Angel entered the bulding and smiled at Mr. Wang. He was busy sweeping up some fallen candy wrapers and popcorn crumbs. She walked over and jumped ontop the nearby glass counter top that show cased hundred year old candy bars.

"How's buisness old man?"

The Chinese man paused in his sweeping and turned to her. His face looked like cracked leather and had on a gray buttoned up shirt with white specks of paint and plaster sprinkled all over it. He had on a pair of blue jeans and loafers- like always his hair, or what was left of it, was receding and thin white ends stuck outwards.

Wang frowned at the girl."What buisness? In the five years I owned this place _you_ are my only customer."

Angle started picking at a sticky soda stain that was long forgotten and remarked,"Mybe if you would clean this place up-"

"Cleaning up means money. No buisness. No _money_." He spread out his arms and rasped,"So this place will stay in this great-" A piece of plaster fell ontop of his head and formed a puff of dust around him."Er...good condition."

Angel chuckled. Everytime she asked or brought up the subject of how long he owned the place the years either go up or down. She turned over and tooked out a crumpled five dollar bill. She flapped it in front of him.

"One bag of stale popcirn please."

He grabbed it and propped his broom up against the wall. He shooked the plaster and dust off before he started scooping up the popped kernels.

"My popcorn is not stale! You're just not tasting it right!"

Angel rolled her eyes- which earned her a greasy bag of salty staleness thrown in her face. She smirked at the low grumble of complaint from the old man. She popped a gooy piece of the movie snack into her mouth. A bland of butter and salt smushed around her tastebuds. It took her a while to fully shew it down to swallow.

"What's playing?"

Wang threw a clipboard at her from behind the counter and went back to sweeping. Angel caught it with ease- careful of the bag of popcorn. She scanned down the list and wrinkled her nose.

"_The Thing_? _It came from Jones lake_...and _Jacky Lee: Golden Dragon_?" She looked at the old man." You do know these came out before I was born right?"

He growled and stepped on a bug with a prompt crunch. He went back to sweeping. She pushed her bag of popcorn away with a feeling of bile forming inside her stomach.

"Movies now a days are too dramatic and give off bad ideas to young people."

Angel snorted as she placed the clipboard down."Oh? So the little scene with Jacky and Jade is considered 'apropriate'?"

He whacked her upside the head with his broom."No one likes a smart ass...espeacially from a young lady."

She bursted out laughing,"Now I'm a lady?"

He slapped the broom against the faded red carpet flooring and spatted,"You gonna sass me or pay for movie?"

Angel stretched her arms up and behind her head."Why? I thought you _were_ the entertainment."

Wang flipped her off and smiled."If you were not my only costumer I would have kicked your ass out of here long time ago."

* * *

Jason threw his black duffle bag aside on a polished wooden bench. He was free from jobs tonight and could spare a few hours for a long over due workout. The people at the gym barely took notice of him since he looked old enough to go there. Trainers hardly ever asked him questions, let alone bug him, much and if they did it was only to compliment him on his "technique".

His hands were already taped. He shrugged off his jacket to reveal a black sleevless tee that showed off some lean muscle. Within five minutes of warm ups he was already attacking a punching bag.

Jason would alternate between punches and kicks to some fancy combos of both. One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three. Punch. Kick. Punch, Punch. Three. Two. One. One. Three. Two. One. Two. Three.

The rythem was set and his heart beated to it. Sweat formed on his brow as he started to get focused into the motion. A flash of sunlight reflected off of a passing car shined at his eyes.

One.

_The rain pounded against him. Cold. He could feel the cold taking over him. A dark hooded figure stood before him. How long was he there? When did he get there? Honestly he did not care- he was a dead man. His own blood was running down a small stream of rain into a street drain. _

_Breathe. He was struggling to breathe. The figure's face was hidden beneath the shadows. He coughed up blood. _

Two. His punches became harder- his face dangerously calm. His gray eyes were slitted.

_"Death is not in your future young one." _

_Pain was clawing at his chest. The metal in his mouth was thick with blood. He gritted his teeth unable to talk. Crazy. Crazy shit always happens. His vision began to blur. Insanity's voice was raspy like sand paper- but deep. _

_"I'm here to ensure that you will get your vendeta..." A dark chuckle,"But at a price." _

_A burning sensation formed at the pit of his chest. His heart jolted into overdrive. _

Three. He spun kicked and set the bag flying off it's chain. He barly broke a sweat- but was breathing hard. His hand touched where his scar was. The pain was still there- fresh from the day he recieved it. Silently ignoring thee looks of other bench pressers Jason picked up his stuff and walked out of the gym.

The cold air tingled against his exposed skin. The day was still going strong and night was closing in fast. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Hard to tell what's real any more. _

* * *

Selena pulled her cat goggles down and jumped down into an old warehouse. Cat Woman finially made a break through on the where abouts to Slade's new hide out. Got a tip from a scientist who used to work for the bastard. Apparently, he was keeping on the down low becouse of the Teen Titans- plus the whole isolated insidents he wanted to keep hush, hush.

She crouched behind some crates that reeked of stale fish. She pressed the side of her goggles and was set for x-ray vision. Her red lips curled upwards into a smile.

"For a high class villain Slade, you sure like the low tech." She turned it off.

Selena instantly dug out a small metalic ball from her side pouch. She looked up and spotted a window. She leapt up on some crates and pounced inside. She grabbed ahold of the windowsil and used one hand to throw the ball down onto the floor.

Smoke sprayed out of it and slowly revealed a large field of red lazers that crossed every which way. She dropped down at the cleared entrance and cracked her knuckles. _Slade you're making this too easy. _

With grace she jumped through some lazers. She performed a double hand spring and kicked off the wall to land in front of the panel. She pushed her goggles up and took out a small square device. With a click of a button a long wire sprung out and plugged itself to the lock key.

Only a gaint door was standing between her treasure and Slade. A list of bar codes flew past the screen. A small beep sounded and the doors opened. Selena pocketed her device.

"Bingo."

The hallways were long and twisted and turned- some leading up to dead ends. The further in she got the more tense she became. This was why too easy- even for her standards of break-ins. One of the huge warning signs was the fact that there were no cameras of any kind. Something was defiantly off about this whole situation. She was already way too deep in this to turn around now.

Selena finially reached a titanium door. Slowly she opened it. Beyond the door she could see huge screens placed high upon the walls. She silently stepped inside and stuck to the shadows. The place was farely dark witth nothing but red light to brighten the place. She looked around carefully until she spotted it. Her cat statue- standing in all it's glory inside a glass case.

She used a metal claw and started to gently cut the glass in a circular motion- diamond tips come in handy. Finially there was sme give and the glass popped out. Slowly she stuck her hand inside and brought out the "stolen" item. She smiled. _Time to go._

She turned to leave but was stuck. She frowned and looked down- only to find that her legs were seeping through the flooring. She gaspes and tried to get free. The harder she struggled the faster she went down.

A laugh echoed off the walls. She looked over at the screens."Slade."

His masked face was shown on the screen."Thankyou so much Selena for coming by at such sort notice."

She growled,"What the hell do you want?!"

The screen zoomed out and focused on a picture of a girl. She chuckled,"No ofense, but she doesn't seem like your type."

"I need to this girl in order to perfrom this little ritual." The picture soon changed to that of Red X fighting the Teen Titans."I understand that you and Red X have history together. He's the best and I want proof. Have him steal this girl away and the reward will be great- for both of you."

She was now up to her waist. She glared at him."That's it? You think you can steal _from me_ and get away with it? Sorry, but I work solo."

The screen was on his face again. She could practicly see his smirk."Figured you would say that..." Suddenly metal arms came out and pricked her with a syringe- filled with a red substance."Right now there are millions of tiny microbates entering your blood stream. Within five minuts they will enter your nervouse system and in a few seconds your brain. Soon Cat Woman, you're going to be under my control."

She winced and tried to get free from the floor; but her struggling was futile. Soon she was engulfed in darkness as she fell through. The distant laugh of Slade still fresh in her mind.


	4. NOTICE

**Alright I would like to say how sorry I am if updates are not fast enough. However, I sadly have to put ALL of my stories on hold until further notice. Part of the couse is the issue of writers block- another reason (which is pretty selfish and not at all honorable in any way shape or form) is becouse of a slightly broken heart. **

**I am angry at myself for not being able to update theses stories for you guys. Honestly I love everyone's reviews and support. I hope that you can forgive me for this period of pause and be patient with me as I sort out some problems. I wish that I had something good for you guys to read right now instead of this depressing Authors' Note- but as the saying goes: "Never kick a good horse while she's down". **

**I will make a solem vow to never do this again and make sure ALL of my work gets updated and finished. I wish all of you the best and God Bless You. **

**This is Bell saying... Good bye for now :) **


End file.
